elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.2.7
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.2.7 is an incremental patch that fixes issues in Orsinium, Maelstrom Arena, one game crash, and includes several ability adjustments. The size of this patch is approximately 380MB for the North American megaserver, and 250MB for the European megaserver. CONTENT FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Orsinium FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Art & Animation Combat & Gameplay Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Orsinium Itemization *Increased the drop rate of the Maelstrom Weapons from the Maelstrom Arena weekly leaderboard mail. You now have a 100% chance to receive a Maelstrom Weapon if you are on the weekly leaderboard, previously a 50% chance. *Increased the chance for The Mauler in Honor's Rest to award items when defeated. *The purple-quality set items found in the Wrothgar Daily Contract Recompense containers will now scale to your level, rather than always being VR16. Fishing *Fixed an issue where the legendary fish in Wrothgar could be caught outside of the intended conditions. If you'd like to test your luck, there's a rumor that an orc named Atorag may have seen some unusual fish behavior along the coast, west of Morkul Stronghold. Maelstrom Arena Arena 3: Drome of Toxic Shock *Replaced the Strangler grapple ability with a spit ability which will snare and damage you. Arena 6: Spiral Shadows *The ability Call Lightning will no longer damage you after the boss has been defeated. *Berserkers will no longer cast Heated Blades, which would cause your attacks to miss. Quests *Flames of the Forge and Fallen: Nashruth will no longer repeat his VO if you aren't currently on this quest, or after you've completed it. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Art & Animation General *Guards will no longer change their idle location after interacting with a wanted player character. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where interacting with an object at the same time as casting an ability could get you stuck in a loop of sheathing and unsheathing your weapons. **Note: While this was originally noted in the 2.2.6 patch notes, we've made some adjustments so the fix is more comprehensive in this patch. *Fixed several minor issues for the following abilities, based on the adjustments made in patch v2.2.5: **Blazing Spear: Decreased the damage values, which were previously higher than intended. **Eruption: Enemies in the area of effect will now always be snared. **Path of Darkness: The caster in the area of effect will now always receive the Major Expedition buff. **Necrotic Orb and its morphs: Decreased the damage and healing values, which were previously higher than intended. *Adjusted several abilities to improve the performance in Cyrodiil. The following abilities or item set abilities will now only apply their buffs to allies who are in your group, rather than all nearby allies: **Exploitation **Hemorrhage **Illuminate **Meritorious Service **Mountain's Blessing **Powerful Assault **Restoring Aura **Radiant Aura **Restoring Twilight Reduced the durability loss of your gear from regular wear-and-tear by 33%. Durability loss from death is unchanged. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where your game could crash upon logging in. Quests & Zones Alik'r Desert *Fixed an issue that was causing a Dwarven Spider to get stuck behind a wall in Santaki, preventing you from collecting that elusive Skyshard. UI General *Fixed an issue where stacking an item to the maximum amount in your inventory would display the incorrect number of items contained in the stack. Category:Online: Patches Category:Online: Post Launch Updates